CON EL ALMA DESNUDA
by HOTARU SATURN BLACK
Summary: Este fic forma parte de los Retos a la Carta del Foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP). "Lista 10: Tú eres el Director". Kotonami Kanae, Tsugura Ren y Fuwa Sho son los protagonistas seleccionados para el dorama "With Naked Soul" y serán dirigidos por la "Luciérnaga Negra", una directora muy poco usual con un ayudante un tanto particular.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Este fic forma parte de los Retos a la Carta del Foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP). "Lista 10: Tú eres el Director". Los personajes son: 1 (Kanae y Ren) y como invitado: Sho, el tema es: 13 (Triángulo Amoroso) y estará ambientado en: 5 (Presente). Si se preguntan por cómo fueron escogidos los números, les diré que los saque de un juego de azar llamado cubilete (yo sólo use 3 dados). La suerte es la suerte, ni modo. Hitzusen para los japoneses.

Skip Beat! y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Yoshiki Nakamura.

La historia es de la mente de su servidora; así como algunos personajes creados para esta, el argumento está inspirado en la canción "Otro ocupa mi lugar" de Miguel Gallardo. Hay referencias de lugares y personas que existen. Solamente ellos tienen los derechos de autor de estos.

El título en español del dorama es "Con El Alma Desnuda".

¿Pueden adivinar "quién es mi ayudante"?

* * *

**CON EL ALMA DESNUDA**

**-O-**

"…Desnuda, que no habrá diseño que te quede mejor que el de tu piel ajustada a tu figura  
desnuda que no hay un ingenuo que vista una flor, sería como taparle la hermosura  
desnuda que la naturaleza no se equivoca y si te hubiese querido con ropa, con ropa hubieses nacido  
deja llenarme de tu desnudez para vestirme por dentro, aunque sea un momento…_"_

_**Ricardo Arjona**_

_**Cantautor**_

**-O-**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

Se dice que las coincidencias no existen, que es el _hitzusen_; bueno yo digo que es una verdad a medias, es cierto que situaciones que escapan a tu control, pero ello no quiere decir que no estés preparado para afrontarlas… ¡Hola! mi nombre es… no, lo siento, pero no mencionare mi nombre, pero llámenme Kurodosei Hotaru y no soy japonesa, pero es en Asia donde se desarrollo la historia que ahora les comenzaré a relatar…

Soy directora de cine en ciernes, o sea novata por decirlo de algún modo. He dirigido documentales cortos, videos musicales, cortometrajes y películas artísticas; debo decir que casi me desmayo de la impresión cuando me llamaron de Lory's Majestic Entertainment para rodar una miniserie, dorama para ellos de diez episodios donde se cuenta el triángulo amoroso entre una joven aspirante a escritora, un inmaduro pintor y un reconocido actor de teatro, cine y televisión.

Debo decirles que el argumento me encanto y fue una de las razones para que yo volviera al continente asiático, pues aunque sé que estuvo mal… jure que en los días que me quedaban de vida jamás volvería a pisar tierras orientales, de ninguno de sus países… pero como dicen en mi tierra _"cae más pronto un hablador que un cojo"_ y pues me fui de bruces, estoy siendo educada porque iba a decir otra palabra.

Decidí aceptar la oferta, no estaba asustada en el terreno profesional, es más me encantan los desafíos y este era uno para mi carrera; pero antes tenía que ver a alguien y disculparme por la forma en que me fui la última vez que nos vimos. Así que antes de aceptar pregunte si podrían concederme libres tres días antes de iniciar el rodaje y accedieron. Fui informada que trabajaría con Tsugura Ren, al parecer el actor más cotizado de Japón; Kotonami Kanae, actriz debutante también de LME y con el cantante _visual kei_ Fuwa Sho y que el desarrollo de la trama sería en Corea del Sur, ¡diablos! tenía que ser ahí; el karma me está obligando a verlo, fue lo que pensé. Disculpen me distraje, ¿en qué iba?... ¡ah¡ ya me acorde… he de decirles que me gusta investigar sobre todo lo que se refiera a la dirección de cualquiera de mis proyectos; así que me di a la tarea de investigar a mis actores por internet. No esperaba tal sorpresa… es algo que ustedes irán comprendiendo mientras cuento esta experiencia.

Fue un jueves por la tarde en México, viernes por la noche en Corea del Sur que después de tres años me decidí a llamar al celular del hombre que deje según palabras suyas como quien se quita los zapatos y los olvida en un rincón. En ese momento no comprendí porque me reclamaba, pues en ese instante de mi vida estaba en una vorágine de cursos de postgrado que realizaba para según yo mejorar en mi trabajo, pero fui insensible en cuanto a lo mucho que él sacrificaba para estar junto a mí. No voy a hondar en el tema, el punto es que tenía que zanjar ese asunto antes de llegar a su país. No diré más, tan solo que después de intentar que me respondiera por como venteaba vez, de llamar a todos sus amigos y decirles que si no me respondía, llamaría a los directivos de SM, y que a regañadientes tomara la llamada, no sé cómo, porque no lo sé, lo juro; entre gritos y reclamaciones termine un ayudante "gratuito" con el cual aún no me había disculpado.

Si los japoneses son rencorosos, los surcoreanos no tienen piedad de ti… y pues no me quedaba otra que aguantar y recibir los ramalazos en el lomo. Así pues comienza esta, que fue una de las mejores aventuras de mi vida…

* * *

**Comenzamos...**

**Hotaru.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: **Este fic forma parte de los Retos a la Carta del Foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP). "Lista 10: Tú eres el Director". Los personajes son: 1 (Kanae y Ren) y como invitado: Sho, el tema es: 13 (Triángulo Amoroso) y estará ambientado en: 5 (Presente). Si se preguntan por cómo fueron escogidos los números, les diré que los saque de un juego de azar llamado cubilete (yo sólo use 3 dados). La suerte es la suerte, ni modo. Hitzusen para los japoneses.

Skip Beat! y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Yoshiki Nakamura.

La historia es de la mente de su servidora; así como algunos personajes creados para esta, el argumento está inspirado en la canción "Otro ocupa mi lugar" de Miguel Gallardo. Hay referencias de lugares y personas que existen. Solamente ellos tienen los derechos de autor de estos.

El título en español del dorama es "Con El Alma Desnuda".

¿Pueden adivinar "quién es mi ayudante"?

En esta ocasión si pondré traducciones.

* * *

**CON EL ALMA DESNUDA**

**-O-**

"…Desnuda, que no habrá diseño que te quede mejor que el de tu piel ajustada a tu figura  
desnuda que no hay un ingenuo que vista una flor, sería como taparle la hermosura  
desnuda que la naturaleza no se equivoca y si te hubiese querido con ropa, con ropa hubieses nacido  
deja llenarme de tu desnudez para vestirme por dentro, aunque sea un momento…_"_

_**Ricardo Arjona**_

_**Cantautor**_

**-O-**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I **

— Bien, hemos llegado. Este es el foro cinco de los Estudios Kim Yong Sun, espero que te acuerdes en lo que quedamos. Eres americano de padres surcoreanos nacidos en Italia, y tú fuiste criado en ahí, ¿ok?... no me pongas esa cara, fuiste tú quien nos embarco a los dos en esta mentira… y por favor trata de no ser tú, no sé cómo explicaría lo que estás haciendo junto a mí. No te quites la gorra ni los lentes y habla conmigo solo en italiano, con los demás lo haré en inglés. _Capisci?_ [¿Entendido?]

— _Come dici tu… ma io voglio che tu sia chiaro, che la mattina siamo venuti sulla mia moto, capito?_ [pero quiero que te quede claro, que mañana venimos en mi moto, ¿comprendes?]

— De acuerdo, pero solamente lo hago porque ya no me acuerdo bien de las calles — eso fue lo que le dije, no quería que supiera que me reventaba el hígado que me dijera que es lo que tenía que hacer, se suponía que yo era la jefa.

Entramos en el set de filmación, teníamos una reunión a las ocho de la mañana para la primera lectura del libreto, las presentaciones y los pormenores en la forma que trabajaríamos; y yo entre la emoción, el _jet lag_ y mi querido acompañante no había podido dormir, estaba cansada. Tome más café del necesario y eso es lo que me mantenía de pie. Llame a un taxi desde el departamento de mi "ayudante", porque era otra de sus condiciones. Que mi estadía la pasaría en su casa, conseguí la llave que tanto había querido tres años atrás y sin que la hubiera pedido.

Aunque el auto de alquiler no llegaba, no me desespere, creí que el primer día me iría sola, por ningún lado había visto a mi "casero" y no quería llegar tarde. La puntualidad en estas tierras es casi militar. No voy a decirles que cara puse cuando vi quien era el conductor del vehículo que se había apostado frente a mí, al cual había ignorado desde hace rato. ¡Viejo rabo verde! Fue lo primero que pensé. Pero se abrió la puerta derecha y aunque patalee y dije majadería y media en español mientras trataba de zafarme de su agarre para que entrara al auto, tuvo que gritarme para que me calmara y me diera cuenta quien me estaba sujetando. En verdad, voy a llorar lágrimas de sangre…

Ya estaban en la sala de lectura el staff técnico, los actores y mi equipo de grabación, todos de pie. Me presente y presente a "Han Hye Wook", les explique que él no estaría siempre por los alrededores y que si necesitaban de su ayuda por favor me dijeran, pues él a pesar de parecer coreano no hablaba su lengua materna.

Después de esta aclaración, el equipo técnico y los actores de apoyo se despidieron y empezaron con su labor en lo que yo me quedaba con los protagonistas y sus managers. Aunque llamó mi atención un _mono_ color rosa mexicano o como dicen en mi patria… chingáme la vista. Regrese mi atención al reparto principal.

— Por favor tomen asiento. Quisiera que trabajáramos arduamente para sacar adelante este proyecto, siéntanse en confianza de decirme lo que necesiten para dar el ciento por ciento para la filmación de "With Naked Soul". De antemano sé que es una temática fuerte y que tendremos el horario de las 23:00 horas, pero estoy firmemente convencida de que arrasaremos con el rating. No me gusta la mediocridad y a veces sentirán, lo sé estoy segura que soy injusta, pero es parte del trabajo; así que pues me gustaría escucharlos.

El primero en hablar fue Fuwa Sho.

— Quisiera tener un camerino más grande, masajista y vestuarista solo para mí, después haber que se me ocurre.

Un tic nervioso comenzó en mi ceja izquierda y le contesté:

— Así que eres el caprichoso del grupo… bien… —saque varios folders de mi mochila y los extendí sobre la mesa — mmm, veamos… nombre real Fuwa Shoutaro, hombre, diecisiete años, nacido el veintinueve de mayo, mide un metro setenta y ocho, compañía Agencia Akatoki, representante Aki Shouko, tiempo en el medio del espectáculo dos años, rival más fuerte Reino del grupo Vie Ghoul, rival personal más odiado Tsugura Ren… continuo o ambos nos callamos —lo mire con cara de póker, nunca he aguantado más desplantes que los que le he aguantado a mi ayudante y eso fue cuando decidí llamarle hace tres días.

— Una disculpa Kurodosei Hotaru, en nombre de Sho y del mío. Sea amable y perdone su impertinencia —se levanto y me hizo una reverencia su representante. Era muy joven y muy bonita, también tenía información sobre ella.

— Disculpa aceptada, no tengo nada que reprocharte, pero a pesar de que te sientas responsable por él debes dejar que sí se cae se levante solo, solo así se aprende —le conteste con una sonrisa. — Se que sus costumbres son distintas a las mías, pero propongo que en lo posible tratemos de llevarnos bien, _"__entre los individuos, como entre las naciones, __el respeto al derecho ajeno es la paz"_, lo dijo una persona que sabía bien de lo que hablaba. Asunto olvidado —finalice.

Aki se sentó nuevamente y le lanzó a Fuwa una mirada de reproche a lo que el rubio solo contesto con un encogimiento de hombros.

— Sigamos… Kotonami Kanae, el cual es su nombre verdadero, edad diecinueve años, mujer, pertenece a la Sección Love Me como segundo miembro… —pare y levante la vista de la carpeta que tenía en las manos — me gustaría que después me hablaras de lo que haces en esta división de LME, por favor — creo que fue mi imaginación, pero vi claramente como una gota resbalaba de su frente — sigamos, mide un metro sesenta y ocho, papeles importantes en varios dramas, modelo en publicidad y algunas películas. Excelente currículo para alguien tan joven. Hablémonos de tu, por favor.

— Disculpe, pero usted también lo es… corrijo, tu también lo eres, ¿o no? — me respondió la morena, tratando de descifrar mi edad.

— ¡Hmm!, ¡ja! —alguien quería reírse, pero se aguanto.

— Han… a_ttenzione che la tosse… che morì il mio cane. [cuídate esa tos… que de ella murió mi perro]_

Mi acompañante gruño en respuesta, tenía los lentes puestos, pero sabía que si sus ojos fueran puñales, ya estaría muerta.

— No te preocupes, la edad en número no tiene que ver para desempeñar bien nuestro trabajo, ¿no estás de acuerdo conmigo _"Tsugura san"_? —trate de desviar la atención hacia quien nos daría el cartel necesario para que el dorama fuera visto a esa hora de la noche.

— Coincido perfectamente con usted Kurodosei san, es el talento, la dedicación y el amor a tu profesión lo que marca la diferencia entre éxito y fracaso —me respondió él lanzándome una mirada de advertencia que no paso desapercibida por mi ayudante.

— No podría estar más de acuerdo con usted, se hace hasta lo imposible para sobresalir en un medio tan competitivo como el nuestro, creo que todos aquí coincidimos en ello —trate de que la atmosfera que habíamos creado los dos incluyera al resto, pues solo en conjunto podríamos sacar adelante este trabajo.

Por el momento no podría hablar de equipo, sé que voy a luchar mucho para que por lo menos no se mataran entre ellos. En lo que nos veíamos a los ojos él y yo me preguntaba si su representante estaría al tanto del verdadero nombre del histrión, pero fui interrumpida por mi "sombra".

— _Mi ricordo che il mio amore che si deve riposare per avviare la registrazione in due giorni. E solo mangiare caffè colazione._ [Te recuerdo amor mío que tienes que descansar para empezar a grabar en dos días. Y solo desayunaste café.]

Me quede de una pieza, no quise mirar a _Han_, por temor a aventarle algo y al parecer _Ren_ comprendía el italiano por la forma en que reaccionó, pero solamente dijo:

— Va a leer un expediente también de mí.

— No, de usted no traje investigación, no era necesario —creo que mis palabras disgustaron aun más a mi coestrella rubia.

— Pasemos al punto central de esto. Ustedes son los intérpretes del libreto, si este no es una buena historia, ni el actor más emblemático podría sostener con su actuación una mala obra. Y este es muy bueno. Tú mi querida Kanae serás Furawa Momo, una escritora que por sucesos pasados en su juventud no puede transmitir sentimientos amorosos en sus novelas, básicamente no crees en el amor, ya no. Y al fracasar en el género literario del romance, te has dedicado a escribir terror, misterio y demás, pero hay en ti un vacio que necesitas llenar y es ahí donde entra Sutera Raito, quien será interpretado por Ren, el cual es la máxima estrella de cine, teatro y televisión. Él y tú se encontraran en un momento crucial de la vida de ambos. La soledad que los agobia a ambos es distinta, pero sigue siendo soledad. Él está siempre rodeado de gente, quien no lo ve más que como un medio o herramienta para un fin, pero se ha cansado de esto y una noche al pasar caminando por una de las calles de Itaewon, te ve, pero tú a él no y te reconoce, pues él posee algo que su hermano dejo en casa al irse. Es un lienzo que pinto cuando fuiste su novia y el cual se titula "With Naked Soul", ya que en ese tiempo eras feliz y no te mostrabas tan cerrada y cautelosa como en el presente. Te mostrabas sin complejos ni inhibiciones, pues lo amabas con toda la pasión de los diecisiete años. Tu Sho eres Shinku Kyohei medio hermano de Raito. Al ser el menor de la familia y con una diferencia de ocho años con tu hermano mayor, recibes las atenciones y el cuidado de todos, lo que te convierte en un ser mimado y caprichoso. Sabes manipular y aunque la pintura al oleo te otorga la oportunidad de mostrarte tal cual eres, sigues envolviéndote en un manto de frivolidad y orgullo. Solo has amado una vez, pero dejaste que ella se marchará con el corazón roto, pensando que la olvidarías y que otra podría ocupar su lugar en cualquier momento. Te diste cuenta después de siete años que tenías que recuperarla. Te has labrado un nombre en el mundo del arte, pero para ti ya no significa lo mismo que antes. Y es en ese momento que la vida de los tres se entrelaza de nuevo, ya que Momo y Raito han comenzado una relación que ninguno de los dos ha llamado "amor", es un sentimiento que está presente, pero al que ella teme y él no piensa perderla de nuevo, por lo que empieza a envolverla en un mundo donde solamente existan los dos… bueno hasta tu llegada de Francia, donde has radicado desde que obtuviste una beca para perfeccionar tu arte.

— Esto es a grandes rasgos lo que emplearemos para atrapar a la audiencia, ¿alguna pregunta?... bien estoy tratando con profesionales. Tengo entendido que has compuesto y cantarás la entrada y salida del drama, ¿estoy en lo correcto, Sho?

— Si, el opening y el ending están listos, los diversos temas que acompañan a la trama, han sido compuestos por el equipo de musicalización de Queen Records. El jueves podrá escucharlos —respondió el rubio con aires de grandeza.

Uno, dos, cuatro… cien. _«Cuenta antes de explotar me decía mi madre»._

— Me alegra saber eso… Estudia tus diálogos con detenimiento. Empezaremos el rodaje el jueves a primera hora. El primer llamado es para Ren y Kanae.

Me levante y todos se incorporaron, menos mi querido "casero".

— Los veré el jueves entonces.

Ya habían salido de la sala Kanae junto a Yashiro Yukihito, quien en todo momento estuvo al pendiente de mis palabras; así como Aki Shouko y Fuwa Sho, pero quise detener a "Ren" para hablar con él a solas.

— Tsugura san, me brindaría un momento de su tiempo.

El moreno no me miro muy contento, pero hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza.

— Han, _Io vado a mangiare fuori con Ren, ci vediamo più tardi_ [voy a salir a comer con Ren, te veo más tarde] —me despedí de mi acompañante y salí con el actor animadamente platicando.

En ese momento no supe lo caro que tendría que pagar el haber dejado solo a "Han", pero tenía que saber por qué al niño que cuide como niñera ocasional estaba trabajando en Japón con un alias y con una imagen falsa de su persona.

* * *

**Notas:**

**— ****Juego del Cubilete en México: e**l cubilete se compone de un recipiente opaco, similar a un vaso, y cinco dados de poker. Los dados de poker son dados de 6 caras, que en lugar de tener números o puntos en sus caras, tienen figuras que representan imágenes derivadas directamente de los naipes.

**— ****_Hitzusen:_** «todo es cuestión del destino». Dicho popular japonés.

**— ****_Jet lag:_** también conocido como descompensación horaria, disritmia circadiana o síndrome de los husos horarios, es un desequilibrio producido entre el reloj interno de una persona (que marca los periodos de sueño y vigilia) y el nuevo horario que se establece al viajar en avión a largas distancias, a través de varias regiones horarias.

**— ****"Entre los individuos, como entre las naciones, el respeto al derecho ajeno es la paz": **frase célebre dicha por don Benito Juárez, 43avo. Presidente de México en su primer periodo.

**— ****Itaewon: **es ampliamente conocido como una de las regiones con mayor diversidad étnica en Corea. Muchos extranjeros gravitan hacia sus centros comerciales y vida nocturna, pertenece al Distrito de Seúl, Yongsan-gu.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo.**

**Nos leemos.**

**Hotaru.**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: **Este fic forma parte de los Retos a la Carta del Foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP). "Lista 10: Tú eres el Director". Los personajes son: 1 (Kanae y Ren) y como invitado: Sho, el tema es: 13 (Triángulo Amoroso) y estará ambientado en: 5 (Presente). Si se preguntan por cómo fueron escogidos los números, les diré que los saque de un juego de azar llamado cubilete (yo sólo use 3 dados). La suerte es la suerte, ni modo. Hitzusen para los japoneses.

Skip Beat! y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Yoshiki Nakamura.

La historia es de la mente de su servidora; así como algunos personajes creados para esta, el argumento está inspirado en la canción "Otro ocupa mi lugar" de Miguel Gallardo. Hay referencias de lugares y personas que existen. Solamente ellos tienen los derechos de autor de estos.

El título en español del dorama es "Con El Alma Desnuda".

¿Pueden adivinar "quién es mi ayudante"?

En esta ocasión si pondré traducciones.

* * *

**CON EL ALMA DESNUDA**

**-O-**

"…Desnuda, que no habrá diseño que te quede mejor que el de tu piel ajustada a tu figura  
desnuda que no hay un ingenuo que vista una flor, sería como taparle la hermosura  
desnuda que la naturaleza no se equivoca y si te hubiese querido con ropa, con ropa hubieses nacido  
deja llenarme de tu desnudez para vestirme por dentro, aunque sea un momento…_"_

_**Ricardo Arjona**_

_**Cantautor**_

**-O-**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO II **

Llegue al departamento de _Han_, pero no pude abrir y no había luz en toda la casa, trate de asomarme por los laterales de cristal de la puerta, pero no pude verlo. Lo llame al celular y no me contesto. Eran las diez de la noche, no tan tarde como para dejarme afuera, y ahí lo entendí, cambio la chapa de la puerta para que yo no pudiera entrar, solamente porque le había hecho lo mismo por la tarde.

Tenía razón, siempre le hacía lo mismo, me enfrascaba en algo y lo demás perdía interés para mí. Me deslice en la pared, si hubiera tenido más fuerzas me habría arrastrado a un hotel, pero el cansancio y la culpa hicieron que me durmiera en el pasillo junto a la puerta. No sé en que momento se apiado de mí, me cargo y llevo a la recamara de huéspedes, bueno… eso creí en primera instancia. Me desperté en su cama y con él a mi lado. Me deslice de ella y vi que aún estaba vestida, no tenía que armar jaleo… termine de desperezarme y fui a preparar el desayuno, eran las cinco de la mañana y no tenía llamado hasta dentro de dos días. Iba a aprovechar para cuadrar las tomas con el libreto.

Esos eran mis planes, no los de él.

En lo que preparaba la comida, vino a mi mente la conversación que tuve con Kuon. Lo comprendí y le prometí que no revelaría su secreto… sus secretos mejor dicho.

_«Nota mental: platicar un poco con la chica del overol "mírame a la fuerza"»._

— ¿De qué te ríes? —pregunto una voz familiar.

— Estaba recordando la plática que tuve ayer con Ren —conteste con honestidad, pero creo que lo malo fue que mantenía una sonrisa en los labios.

— Deberías ser un poco menos obvia —me dijo con una mirada cargada de reproche.

— ¿Menos obvia? ¿Puedo saber a qué te refieres? —le pregunte.

— Todo el mundo se dio cuenta que tienes en la mira a Tsugura Ren — me respondió secamente.

— No te debo explicaciones, pero te las voy a dar. Salí a comer con él para saber más acerca de su vida y como ha logrado lo que ha logrado… yo lo veo como a un hermano pequeño. Si di la impresión equivocada, lo siento mucho, pero no estoy acostumbrada a tanto protocolo. Te recuerdo que soy mexicana y por ende latina. En mis venas corre sangre acompañada de fuego. Hago lo que siento, pero tienes razón con mi proceder pude haberle hecho daño a su reputación, como siempre me has dicho, nunca piensas en el daño que puedes hacer con tu forma de ser. ¿Estás feliz? Me has vuelto a dar otra lección, el siempre correcto y todopoderoso S…

— Cállate, no sabes… no entiendes que a mí también me haces daño —me sujeto de la muñeca con su rostro peligrosamente cerca del mío. Nos miramos largamente, a los ojos y a la boca, pero él se separó de mí con brusquedad, me tambalee; soy pequeña a comparación de su ciento ochenta y tres centímetros de altura y me talle las muñecas adoloridas por su agarre.

Confieso que soy buena en mi trabajo porque observo a mí alrededor, pero nunca veo lo que tengo enfrente. Me gustaría que me dijera _"Te perdono"_ y con ello dar fin al absurdo que nos mantiene unidos, pero no lo hará. Tengo una deuda con él y me la va a cobrar… aunque con ello los dos perdamos.

— Vamos a desayunar… hoy es al estilo oriental, pero mañana será mexicano; no sé cómo le haré, pero conseguiré masa y te haré empanadas de queso con azúcar—dije restándole importancia a nuestra discusión y guiñándole un ojo. Lo vi tratar de ocultar una sonrisa y recordé porque llamo mi atención. Su sonrisa es matadora.

Nos sentamos a la mesa y comimos en silencio. Lavamos los trastos y después nos dirigimos cada uno a su habitación. Nunca he desconfiado de él, ni en sus peores momentos, por lo que como en casa siempre tengo la puerta del cuarto abierta. Busque mi ropa íntima de cambio, me bañe y cambie, salí solamente con el albornoz encima y la interior debajo, he de decir que nunca me ha gustado cambiarme en el baño. No hay suficiente espacio para lo que una mujer tiene que hacer. Por lo que en cuanto salí, me seque el cabello con el mismo batín de baño y lo avente en la cama, abrí el closet y saque los shorts de mezclilla y la blusa que usaría para estar más cómoda, los envié también a la cama. Busque mi crema corporal y también la facial. No sé porque, pero aunque tenga tiempo siempre ando corriendo. Para mí la vida no puede pasar y quedarme quieta, en fin en ningún momento me percate que estaba siendo observada, yo seguía en lo mío hasta que termine.

Sin disimulo alguno _Han_ se quedó recargado en el marco de la puerta sin hacer ruido. Cuando me disponía a salir del cuarto fue que me di cuenta de su presencia, me sorprendí; pero para que hago una escena, de todos modos él ya hace tiempo que me conocía con menos ropa de la que llevaba en ese instante.

Creo que él esperaba que le reclamara, pero no quise hacerlo al advertir un atisbo de deseo en su mirada. _"La mujer es fuego, el hombre estopa… viene el diablo y sopla"_ y aquí se incendia nuestro futuro y eso sí que no. Tampoco le preguntaría el por qué desperté en su habitación no en la mía. Entre menos hablemos, mejor… aunque necesito que me diga que estamos a mano.

Comencé a dar vueltas por su departamento hasta que decidí preguntarle.

— ¿Dónde dejaste mi mochila? —pregunte al no ver donde estaban mis apuntes y la laptop que empleaba para el trabajo.

— Te la daré en cuanto regresemos del paseo que tenemos que dar en la _mia Ducati _—me contesto tajante y se dio la vuelta.

— Eres odioso, sabes que tengo que prepararme para el jueves. Por favor la necesito, ¡dámela! —le dije mientras trataba de intimidarlo con mi ceño fruncido. ¡Ja! Es como tratar de que un gato asuste a un caballo.

— Me lo debes por haberme dejado plantado enfrente de todos esos extraños, te fuiste con alguien que apenas te ve, ¿acoso no te diste cuenta donde tenía puesta la mirada? —fueron sus duras palabras.

— Te aseguro que sé más que tú a quien miraba, y te aseguro que no me importa en lo absoluto, eso no interfiere en mis planes —en el momento no me di cuenta que había vuelto a meter la pata y hasta el fondo.

— ¿Cuándo te volviste tan descarada? —me dijo con una expresión de dolor mezclado con furia, me miro a los ojos, iba a seguir diciéndome cosas hirientes, pero cambio de parecer —prepárate, vamos a salir —yo iba a replicar, pero se volvió y soltó en un grito — ¡y no me hagas repetirlo!

Con el orgullo herido, regrese a mi pieza para volver a salir vestida de cuero y enchamarrada. Creí que ese atuendo lo utilizaría para rentar mi propia moto y no servir de copiloto a un cabeza de ajo con aires de rey del mundo que se atreviera a decidir lo que debo hacer con mi tiempo.

— Ya estoy lista, ¡estúpido caballo de feria! — le grite en cuanto lo vi parado en la puerta principal.

— ¡Vaya! Al menos no has cambiado en eso. Sigues siendo rápida para arreglarte —me dijo mientras me entregaba un casco integral purpura degradado decorado con flores de cerezo. Ese casco él lo había mandado a hacer especialmente para mí cuando éramos pareja.

— ¿Por qué lo conservaste? —fue lo primero que salió de mi majadera boca.

— No lo sé —fue su escueta respuesta.

Otra vez tuvo razón, el día me lo pase fantástico y como había prometido me devolvió mis cosas cuando regresamos a casa… hace tanto que no pronunciaba esas líneas.

* * *

**Notas:**

— **Ducati Motor Holding S.p.A.: **es una empresa italiana fabricante de motocicletas, fundada en 1926 en Bolonia (Italia) por el ingeniero Antonio Cavalieri Ducati, Carlo Crespi y tres de sus hijos, pero no fue hasta 1952 cuando diseñaron su primera motocicleta. Actualmente se considera una de las marcas más importantes en el sector del motociclismo comercial y deportivo. Audi compró Ducati en abril de 2012.

**— ****Casco Integral:** casco cerrado que permite una mejor seguridad para los pilotos de carreras de moto o en autódromo. Cuenta con visera cerrada.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: **Este fic forma parte de los Retos a la Carta del Foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP). "Lista 10: Tú eres el Director". Los personajes son: 1 (Kanae y Ren) y como invitado: Sho, el tema es: 13 (Triángulo Amoroso) y estará ambientado en: 5 (Presente). Si se preguntan por cómo fueron escogidos los números, les diré que los saque de un juego de azar llamado cubilete (yo sólo use 3 dados). La suerte es la suerte, ni modo. Hitzusen para los japoneses.

Skip Beat! y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Yoshiki Nakamura.

La historia es de la mente de su servidora; así como algunos personajes creados para esta, el argumento está inspirado en la canción "Otro ocupa mi lugar" de Miguel Gallardo. Hay referencias de lugares y personas que existen. Solamente ellos tienen los derechos de autor de estos.

El título en español del dorama es "Con El Alma Desnuda".

¿Pueden adivinar "quién es mi ayudante"?

En esta ocasión si pondré traducciones.

* * *

**CON EL ALMA DESNUDA**

**-O-**

"…Desnuda, que no habrá diseño que te quede mejor que el de tu piel ajustada a tu figura  
desnuda que no hay un ingenuo que vista una flor, sería como taparle la hermosura  
desnuda que la naturaleza no se equivoca y si te hubiese querido con ropa, con ropa hubieses nacido  
deja llenarme de tu desnudez para vestirme por dentro, aunque sea un momento…_"_

_**Ricardo Arjona**_

_**Cantautor**_

**-O-**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO III **

— Me gusta… no puedo negar que tienes talento Sho. Ambos temas son apropiados para el programa —le dije y no pudo ocultar su sonrisa de autosatisfacción. Pensé que aún es un chico mimado, pero tengo la esperanza de que pueda hacer algo con ello. Sino quien sabe lo que pueda perder en la vida.

— Ahora sigue estudiando, que sea buen músico y cantante a mí no me garantiza que puedas actuar. Esto es un avance para ti, tómalo con seriedad y no nos atrases—lo baje de su nube.

Gire sobre mis pasos y comencé a caminar, pero enseguida gire y me dirigí corriendo para saber de dónde vino un sonido como de un saco de papas que se estrelló contra el suelo. Para mi sorpresa era Fuwa tirado en el piso con un tremendo chichón en la cabeza.

— ¡Por favor! llévenlo a su camerino para que lo atiendan —ordene a dos guardias de seguridad, pero antes le había revisado el rostro, trabajo es trabajo y no podía permitir que se le hubiera estropeado la cara, eso podría retrasar las grabaciones.

— Shouko, ve con él y cuídalo —le dije a la castaña representante.

— Por supuesto —ella siguió a los hombres que levantaron al rubio cantante, los vi irse y me sobe el puente de la nariz.

_«Lo que me faltaba»._

— _Non si preoccupi. Si merita quello che è successo. [No te preocupes por él. Se merece lo que le paso.] _

— _Forse l'hai fatto? [¿Tú le hiciste eso?] _— le pregunte con los ojos muy abiertos.

— _Direi di sì, ma no. E mi ha superato [_ _Me gustaría decirte que sí, pero no. Se me adelantaron.] _— y me señalo hacia la chica de cabello corto color naranja.

— _Lei?, Ma perché? [¿Ella?, pero ¿por qué?] _—pregunte incrédula.

— _Facile. Il bastardo Fuwa ti stava prendendo in giro dietro la schiena. Lei lo vide e buttare quella lattina di soda per la testa, ma credo che essere arrabbiati non si rese conto che era ancora pieno e svenimenti. [Fácil. El cabrón de Fuwa se estaba burlando de ti a tus espaldas. Ella lo vio y le tiro esa lata de refresco a la cabeza, pero creo que al estar enojada no se dio cuenta que aún estaba llena y lo desmayo] _—no me aguante la risa y estalle en carcajadas. Y en automático le alce a la chica de rosa mi pulgar derecho de forma aprobatoria y le guiñe un ojo, mientras seguía doblada del carcajeo.

— Pero por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer —grite en el set, pero sin dirigirme a alguien en particular, no quería meter en problemas a la pobre chica, tal vez solo tenía este empleo y no quería perjudicarla. Sé lo que es estar sin trabajo ni dinero.

A partir de entonces, el cantante se dirigía lo menos posible a mí, creo que creía que _Han_ lo había golpeado. Era su representante quien me preguntaba las dudas, pero cuando teníamos que interactuar yo me dirigía a él sin intermediarios. Tenía que aprender que esto no era un juego.

* * *

**-O-**

* * *

Sin darnos cuentas ya habían pasado un mes y solo quedaba uno más. Yo creí que mi ayudante estaría por ratos, pero siempre estuvo a mi lado. En casa discutíamos menos y nos llevábamos mejor. Yo no había vuelto a mencionar el motivo por el que vivía en su departamento, y para ser sincera no quería.

Todo iba de acuerdo a lo programado hasta que empezamos las escenas en las que tenían que trabajar juntos Fuwa y Kuon.

— Escena 33, toma 10… acción —grite.

— _Ha sido culpa mía en parte que te hayas convertido en un canalla, pero todavía estamos a tiempo de arreglarlo. Dame el cuadro que tomaste del penthouse y para ya con esta locura. Comprende que ella ya no te ama y eso no lo vas a cambiar por más que la amenaces o intentes convencerla que yo no soy lo que aparento._

— _En eso no he mentido, no eres lo que aparentas. Toda esa integridad y rectitud que simulas está muy lejos de serlo. Eres frío y calculador, violento y agresivo. Ella estará mejor sin ti. Debe volver a mi lado, ha sido mía desde siempre. Desde que era una niña su deseo más ferviente fue ser mi esposa. Ahora comprendo que debe ser eso y mucho más. Entiéndelo estúpido, volverá a mí, no importa lo que hagas para impedirlo. Yo la conozco mejor que tú, sé lo que piensa, lo que siente y como provocar sus reacciones. Ella siempre me pertenecerá._

_«¿Dónde demonios esta? ese dialogo que no lo encuentro. Este idiota ya hecho a perder la escena de nuevo», _me gritaba mentalmente mientras hojeaba rápidamente el libreto en busca de lo que no iba a aparecer.

En eso escuche un golpe seco. La guerra por fin había estallado, ambos rodaban por el suelo y se golpeaban, tuve que intervenir. Kuon es cinto negro en judo e iba a dejar a Sho muy lastimado.

— Si, sepáralos _—_tuve que recurrir al él, pues es cinta negra en tae kwon do y si alguien podría enfrentarse a Hizuri kun ese era mi ex.

— _Arresto!, Hotaru sta cercando così tutti possono andare d'accordo, mentre lavorano. Non mescolare il professionista con il personale. Poi si può rompere tutto il viso, ma non ora. [¡Detente!, Hotaru está tratando de que todos se lleven bien, mientras trabajan. No mezcles lo profesional con lo personal. Después podrás romperle toda la cara, pero ahora no.] —_oí que le decía él a "Ren" mientras que otros dos guardias trataban de sacar a Fuwa del set, pues mi amigo aún no lo soltaba, a pesar de que estaba luchando con _Han_.

— _Senti chi parla. Forse non stai facendo lo stesso con lei. [Mira quién habla. Acaso no estás tú haciendo lo mismo con ella.] —_no sé que le haya dicho, pero _Han_ se desconcentro y este aprovecho para darle un golpe en el pómulo izquierdo que lo tiro al suelo y con ello tirándole las gafas oscuras. Me acerque a ello y escuche que "Tsugura" le decía:

— _Mi dia lezioni di morale quando gli apparecchi stessi. [Dame lecciones de moral cuando tú mismo las apliques.]_

Vi que Yukihito se acercaba a él y trataba de que le explicará su comportamiento, pero solamente obtuvo silencio. Pasó al lado de Kyoko y no se detuvo. Era contemplar a una fiera herida.

— Perdóname, te mande a él aun sabiendo lo que te podría pasar, por favor perdóname —me vio con la mirada más triste que había visto en él, no se comparaba ni con la que me lanzo cuando salí hace tres años de su vida.

— Solamente quieres mi perdón, ¿verdad?... pues lo tienes y ahora ya eres libre. No tienes que estar más conmigo. Vuela ahora mi luciérnaga… yo ya no te retendré a mi lado —fue lo último que me dijo, se levantó y se fue.

¿Cuándo empecé a llorar? no lo sé, solamente sabía que seguía amando a ese hombre y que esa era la razón por la que nunca más había estado con otro.

* * *

**-O-**

* * *

Ese día suspendí las grabaciones. Los periodistas se enteraron y en internet circulaban videos de la refriega, mejor dicho refriegas, porque se descubrió quien era mi ayudante. Y por lo tanto, los programas de chismes y lo periódicos sensacionalistas se daban a la tarea de exponer mi vida y la de él; y como la cereza del pastel el comportamiento de "Ren" me lo achacaban a mí. Salió a relucir que comimos juntos al apenas "conocernos".

Llamé a Takarada Lory, quien como mi jefe me había pedido explicaciones. Para mi sorpresa no se molestó, es más diría que hasta le había parecido cómica la situación. Bien, alguien le encontraba lo positivo a que mis estrellas se hubieran agarrado a puños y que ahora yo estuviera viviendo en el _Ritz Seúl_. Me había enviado mis cosas al estudio de filmación a la hora de que él se hubiese ido. Creo que ambos nos quitamos un peso de encima. ¡Que mentirosa!, ahora es cuando sentía mi corazón oprimido.

* * *

**-O-**

* * *

Al siguiente día, todo estaba de cabeza. Los periodistas acampando en el enrejado de los estudios, mi equipo de trabajo, cuchicheando acerca de mí y de los otros tres. Un punto bueno, nadie sospecho que no había sido por mí que se pelearon. Ella estaba a salvo.

Reuní a todos los presentes y a los involucrados para que hiciéramos _team back_ y decirles la versión oficial que emitiría LME a los medios de comunicación.

— He hablado con el Presidente Takarada y me ha dicho que el departamento de relaciones públicas se encargará de lo que sucedió ayer. Sin embargo tengo que decirles que desde este momento quedan suspendidos los celulares. He mandado a traer un bloqueador de señal y solamente yo tengo el código de desactivación. Pueden hacer llamadas, claro que si caminan cinco kilómetros. No se volverán a filtrar imágenes de lo que aquí suceda. Esta es una medida disciplinaria. Si tienen alguna queja díganla en este momento.

Reino el silencio y vi que unos a otros se miraban.

— Con respecto a que Fuwa Sho presenta hematomas en el rostro que no los cubre ni el maquillaje —debo decir que hasta yo vi feo a Kuon — se adelantaran las escenas programadas entre Ren y Kanae. Estamos a cinco capítulos de acabar y en ellas están las de perdón, pasión y la conclusión.

— ¿Alguien quiere opinar o decir algo? — esta era la frase que empleaba con el niño que algún día fue cuando había hecho una travesura y debía confesársela a sus padres. Él capto el mensaje y dio un paso al frente.

— Le pido disculpas a todos ustedes, mi poco profesionalismo causo esto. Espero poder recompensarlos en un futuro.

Se escuchó un murmullo de "te perdonamos" Tsugura san por el set. En verdad ha desarrollado un arma mortal. Tiene una sonrisa devastadora. En tres segundos había recuperado a sus fans. ¡Diablos! Ahora yo cargare con toda la culpa.

— Y por favor pido la misma comprensión para Hotaru san, ella no es culpable de lo ocurrido.

Me quede helada, me había sacado del hoyo. _«¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo?, no es así Kyoko chan. Es un demonio»._

Se había dispersado la gente y Kuon me pidió que habláramos.

— Soy toda oídos —dije sarcásticamente.

Caminamos a la sala de juntas.

— Solo quiero pedirte que le digas que lo siento. Me desquite con él y no fue justo.

— Díselo tú, no ves que ahora por tu gracia vivo en un hotel —le respondí furiosa.

— Por eso quiero que le digas tú. Te brindo la bandera blanca que necesitas para que te deje entrar en su guarida —me contesto sonriendo.

— Sigues siendo un mocoso —le dije con nostalgia.

— Pues aunque tengas veinticinco años, tú tampoco eres muy madura —me contesto.

— Respétame que aunque midas lo que mides aún tengo derecho a darte una surra, aún puedo patearte Kuon —le restregué en la cara y salí con una sonrisa.

Me alegro mucho que siguiéramos siendo amigos.

* * *

**-O-**

* * *

— ¡CORTE! —avente de nuevo el guión, ya estaba frustrada.

— Una hora para comer o para lo que quieran hacer, pero SOLO TIENEN UNA HORA —prácticamente corrí a todo el mundo de la filmación.

— Ustedes dos síganme —les dije a Ren y Kanae.

Los lleve a la sala de reuniones para que habláramos de su bajo desempeño en las últimas escenas.

— No entiendo que les sucede. Empezamos muy bien. Las escenas entre los dos quedaban a la primera toma, pero ahora que necesito de su química más que nunca, me están fallando solo quedan dos escenas entre ustedes. Quiero saber por qué no puedo filmar un simple beso, que aunque pasional no me digan que no lo han hecho —mire inquisidoramente a Kuon, sabía muy bien de que pie cojeaba en Los Estados Unidos. Muchas mujeres, aunque ninguna duraba más de dos meses. Siempre terminaban dejándolo. Igual que a mí. En eso nos parecíamos, nos aburríamos pronto… bueno yo hasta que lo conocí a él. Mis errores fueron sentirlo seguro y mi maldito orgullo.

— ¿Y bien?, estoy esperando una respuesta.

— Voy a serte sincera Hotaru san, el problema es que en el staff se encuentra mi amiga Kyoko y ella aunque me haya dicho que debo hacerlo, me es muy difícil hacerlo frente a ella. No puedo hacerle eso —me dijo Kotonami.

— ¿Es tu respuesta también Ren?... ¿lo sientes como una traición?

— Parece absurdo, pero así es. Con ella aquí no puedo. Es la primera vez que me pasa. En una ocasión le di un discurso sobre profesionalismo y ahora véanme, no puedo besar a mi coestrella, porque es la mejor amiga de la chica a la que amo.

— Discúlpanos, pero ella se te mete en la piel sin que lo sepas y llega a tu corazón y lo acorrala y te deja sin respiración, su amor es corrosivo, te infecta y te hace hacer cosas de las que luego te avergüenzas…aire no puedo respirar, aire… —me asuste al ver el hermoso rostro de mi estrella en un rictus de dolor. Ya sabía porque era la miembro número dos de la Sección Love Me. Hacía averiguaciones.

— Así que todos saben que ella está enamorada, menos ella y tú no has tenido la decencia de declararte —lo mire con odio.

— Sabes que no puedo hacerlo aún —me recrimino él.

— No me queda más remedio que mandarla a hacer otra cosa. Ustedes deben darme mis dos escenas en las tres horas que va a estar ella fuera. Está claro.

Salí y le pedí a Kyoko chan que me comprará una chamarra de piel de motociclista con el grabado en coreano "Regresa a mí" bordado dentro de ella y que la llevara a la dirección que escribí en mi tarjeta de presentación.

— Aquí tienes mi tarjeta… _«y Dios nos agarre confesados… a todos»._

* * *

**Notas:**

**— ****Team back: **así se llama la jugada en la reunión (team back, huddle), se emplea en todos los niveles del fútbol americano para decidir qué jugadas emplearán en cada ofensiva.


	5. Capítulo Final

**Disclaimer: **Este fic forma parte de los Retos a la Carta del Foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP). "Lista 10: Tú eres el Director". Los personajes son: 1 (Kanae y Ren) y como invitado: Sho, el tema es: 13 (Triángulo Amoroso) y estará ambientado en: 5 (Presente). Si se preguntan por cómo fueron escogidos los números, les diré que los saque de un juego de azar llamado cubilete (yo sólo use 3 dados). La suerte es la suerte, ni modo. Hitzusen para los japoneses.

Skip Beat! y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Yoshiki Nakamura.

La historia es de la mente de su servidora; así como algunos personajes creados para esta, el argumento está inspirado en la canción "Otro ocupa mi lugar" de Miguel Gallardo. Hay referencias de lugares y personas que existen. Solamente ellos tienen los derechos de autor de estos.

El título en español del dorama es "Con El Alma Desnuda".

¿Pueden adivinar "quién es mi ayudante"?

FELICIDADES A LAS QUE DIERON CON LA IDENTIDAD DE MI "SOMBRA".

* * *

**CON EL ALMA DESNUDA**

**-O-**

"…Desnuda, que no habrá diseño que te quede mejor que el de tu piel ajustada a tu figura  
desnuda que no hay un ingenuo que vista una flor, sería como taparle la hermosura  
desnuda que la naturaleza no se equivoca y si te hubiese querido con ropa, con ropa hubieses nacido  
deja llenarme de tu desnudez para vestirme por dentro, aunque sea un momento…_"_

_**Ricardo Arjona**_

_**Cantautor**_

**-O-**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IV**

Se terminó el trabajo de dirección y estamos en la edición. Se grabaron los _tráilers_, con la banda sonora y demás publicidad para el dorama.

Con mucha paciencia en ocasiones y con gritos y sombrerazos en otras logramos acabar con las escenas faltantes.

Sho se recuperó rápidamente y termino su trabajo, afortunadamente conté con el apoyo de Shouko y un fuerte tirón de orejas que le dio el presidente de su empresa. Fue un alivio que la escena de la boda de Raito y Momo saliera bien, después de que Fuwa se desquitará de Ren en la escena donde él va a quemar la pintura que muestra a su prometida desnuda. Los golpes fueron reales por parte del cantante, pero se impuso el lado profesional de Kuon. Pero sin que nadie se diera cuenta, yo "sin querer" le metí el pie a Sho. Resultado la nariz rota. No me importo al cabo y ya habíamos terminado con él.

Estaba a punto del colapso, estuve ocupada durante todo ese tiempo, pues después de que enviará el regalo a Si con Kyoko chan, no había recibido respuesta de su parte. Lo que tome como un adiós definitivo. Ese era el motivo por el que estuviera tanto trabajo, no quería pensar en él.

* * *

**-O-**

* * *

Todos hemos regresado a Tokio para empezar la promoción y venta del programa. Mi trabajo está hecho, regreso a casa.

— ¡Hola! Sebastian, ¿puedo pasar a despedirme de Takarada san? —le pregunte al hombre todas las confianzas del presidente de LME.

— La están esperando —me dijo solamente y desapareció con sigilo.

_«¿Me espera?, sino le dije que venía»._

Entre y me incline en una reverencia.

— Buenas tardes, Presidente Lory… he venido a despedirme y… —no pude seguir hablando.

— Pase Hotaru chan, es una gran coincidencia que este aquí, permítame presentarle a la nueva adquisición de LME —escuche por lo bajo lo que me decía mi actual jefe, quien ahora vestía a la usanza samurái.

— Un placer, Hotaru san —se inclinó ante mí el hombre más imposible de este planeta.

— Choi san, me ha dicho que terminó su trabajo con SM Entertainment y que al saber que usted estaba contratada por nosotros decidió el cambio —algo me decía que mi jefe sabía más de lo que decía.

— Eres un idiota, no sabes lo que me has hecho sufrir, estúpido cretino — y corriendo me arroje a sus brazos mientras lagrimas empapaban la alfombra del despacho de la presidencia.

— También sufrí yo, pero tenía que arreglar todo para poder volar contigo —me respondió él.

— Siwon, te quiero.

— Y yo a ti.

Lory Takarada como el ferviente admirador número uno que proclama ser del amor, abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y nos empezó a arrojar pétalos de rosas, mientras él y yo nos abrazábamos fuertemente.

* * *

**Notas:**

**— ****Kurodosei Hotaru: **significa Luciérnaga Negra Saturnina.

**— ****Tráilers: **son los avances que vemos de películas o serie de televisión.

**— ****Choin SiWon: **está contratado actualmente por SM Entertainment y para evitar futuras demandas todo lo que es su imagen ellos tienen el derecho de autor.

* * *

**Espero se hayan divertido con esta loca historia.**

**:)**

**Nos leemos.**

**Hotaru.**


End file.
